Voldemort's New Plan
by EvilFireWitch
Summary: A new girl is trapped in the HP world, with no idea of how she got there. It’s all a mistake... Or is it? AU
1. DVD's and Oreos

I would like to thank Chavi for coming up with a summary for me. I was  
turing out to be hopeless on this one, and she really pulled me out of  
a rut. Thanks, girl!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Ok, you guys all know that I don't own this stuff, right?  
So I'm only doing this once, but it is put into effect for ALL chapters  
of this fanfic. See? FAN fic. I don't own Harry Potter or anything  
relating to it, so therefore I am a FAN. Hence the name fanfic!!! The  
only parts of this particular story that I own are the plot, and the  
new character: ME! So, don't get on my case for not writing a disclaimer  
at the start of every chapter. This one covers it all, so why do I need  
to keep repeating myself?  
  
  
A/N: THIS IS SORTA FUNNY. I REALLY HAVE THIS THING FOR MAKING FUN OF  
VOLDEMORT. UMMM... DETAILS? KINDA AN AUTHOR/ROMANCE/ACTION/ADVENTURE  
/HUMOR, I SUPPOSE. I AM THE MAIN CHARACTER (YES! MEETING THE TUBULAR  
TRIO AT LAST!) FEEDBACK AND CONSTRUCTIVE COMMENTS/CRITICISM ETC. ARE  
WELCOME. ALSO, ANY QUESTIONS ASKED WILL BE ANSWERED WITHIN MY LIMITA-  
TIONS. SO, ENJOY!  
  
Voldemort's New Plan  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Ready, guys? Ok, here we go!" I said as I popped my new DVD into the  
DVD player. A few friends had come over to watch our favorite movie of  
all time: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone!  
  
We stared in utter jubilation as the movie came on, shouting obscenities  
at the Dursleys and cheering Harry on in Quidditch.  
  
Then came my favorite part. We gasped, shrieked, and screamed at all of  
the right places as Ron, Hermione, and Harry bravely made their way  
toward the Sorcerer's Stone.  
  
Just as Quirrell fainted and Lord Voldemort left his body, ready to  
take off, something happened that - no matter how hard I tried - I  
could not remember happening before: Voldie paused, and turned the part  
of him that was supposed to be his head toward us. LOOKING AT US! He  
just sat there, staring.  
  
::No, not 'staring'. Must be something wrong with the tape...::  
  
"Hang on. I'll fix it." I told my friends. They, out of boredom,  
resorted to throwing oreos at one another. One landed on my head,  
leaving a few chocolate crumbs in my hair.  
  
"Eww! Gross, people!" Nevertheless, I chucked one back at my assailant  
as I made my way up to the DVD player. The remote control seemed to be  
malfunctioning...  
  
As soon as I got up to the TV screen, Voldemort's freaky, somewhat-  
transparent body SHOT OUT OF THE SCREEN. My friends and I began  
screaming at the top of our lungs.  
  
"Silence, Muggles!" Everyone immediately fell silent at his cold speech,  
which was even freakier in real life.  
  
Lord V.'s head turned back to look at me, and in the blink of an eye,  
he had pointed his wand at me, though I have no idea how he held it,  
and shouted, "Imperio!"  
  
I was floating. Not a care in the world... La dee dah dee deeeee!  
  
Suddenly, my sense of blissful nothingness was taken away.  
  
I was jolted back to reality, then quickly squeezed my eyes shut again.  
  
"Fool Muggle! Open your eyes! I don't have all day!" came a cruel hiss.  
  
Slowly, as though pained, I opened my eyes, and looked around. I was  
inside something that seemed a little familiar. Everything was black,  
silver, and green, and VERY expensive-looking. It was almost like a  
very rich, evil-someone's living room...  
  
Suddenly, realization struck. ::Dur!:: I thought to myself.  
  
I focused on the hideous being in front of me, and flinched. ::Damn,  
Voldi is UGLY!::  
  
Voldemort glared at me. "Sadly, my tool, we had to jump through time to  
get here. Four years, to be exact. Now I must get you into Hogwarts.  
Sooo... I'm going to have to modify your memory. I hope you don't mind?  
Obliviate!"  
  
Before I knew what was happening, I had forgotten everything.  
  
I sat there, dazed, and someone in front of me - I'm not sure who,  
because I was trying to remember how I'd gotten here - shouted  
"Stupefy!" And then I --  
  
  
A/N: HEEHEE CLIFFHANGER. I LOVE IT! DON'T WORRY, I'LL PICK UP WHERE I  
LEFT OFF COME THE NEXT CHAPTER. CHEERS! 


	2. Gimme a U! Gimme a G! Gimme an L! Gimme ...

A/N: WOW! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY; DANG I'M GOOD! WELL, AS I SAID, THE  
USUAL DISCLAIMERS APPLY TO ALL CHAPTERS. ENJOY!  
  
  
Voldemort's New Plan  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Um, excuse me. Are you ok?" Someone was ruffly shaking me awake.  
  
"I'm sooo not going to school today, Mum! I feel kinda sick..." I  
mumbled back.  
  
"Erm, I'm not your mum. I don't even know who you are!"  
  
At this, I groggily opened my eyes. "Wha?" I snapped my eyes open all  
the way as the person - or people, I should say - came into focus.  
  
"You guys look REALLY familiar... Do I know you?" I asked.  
  
I looked some more at them, then gasped. "You - you look just like  
Harry Potter!" I said, pointing wildly at the boy who had earlier been  
mistaken as "Mum".  
  
"And you look like - Ron Weasley!" I was sure they thought I was  
deranged by now, but I didn't care. "And - Hermione Granger! Wow!" I  
stared for a little bit longer while the girl and two boys (who looked  
remarkably like the heroes from my fav books ever) shifted uncomfortably  
under my gaze.  
  
"Umm... I AM Harry Potter." the black-haired boy said.  
  
"Ron, nice to meet you." The red-headed, tall, surprisingly-handsom-in-  
real-life boy stretched his lanky arm out to help me up. Apparently,  
I'd been lying on the floor.  
  
I looked questioningly at the girl with brown hair and even browner  
eyes (if such a thing were possible). "And you're really ...?" She just  
nodded.  
  
For the first time since I'd awaken, I looked around at my surroundings.  
My jaw dropped, practically back to the floor I'd just left. Then, I  
squeaked. Loud. Causing my favorite Trio to look at as though I were a  
mad, escaped convict who had just declared my long-lasting love of  
Draco Malfoy. (Which, I had to admit to myself, wouldn't have been a  
lie. At least, not the Draco-part...) "Am I ... in ... Hog-" I choked.  
They just nodded at me dumbly.  
  
"Ok. Cool." I sat carefully back on the floor. "Hogwarts?" Then, much  
to my unknown embarrassment, I fainted.  
  
  
A/N: OHHHH, POOR ME.... TEEHEE! YA KNOW, I KINDA HAVE A THING FOR DRACO.  
PLEASE EXCUSE ME, AND BY THE WAY -- GET USED TO IT! ANYHOO... PLEASE  
REVIEW, AS I'M KINDA AT A STUCK POINT RIGHT NOW. MY WRITING IS NOT  
GOING VERY QUICKLY... OK, MAYBE IT IS, SOMETIMES, BUT I STILL NEED  
CRITICISM... CHEERS! 


	3. I'm Where!

Voldemort's New Plan  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was very dark. I swam through the velvety, black substance I was  
surrounded in.  
  
Opening my eyes, I saw nothing but white. The blinding contrast forced  
me to blink several times. I sat up and looked around.  
  
I was in a white room, with bright, white lights, on a white bed with  
white hangings, sheets, etc. Around me were endless rows of other beds  
just like mine.  
  
A door opened somewhere to my left, and footsteps approached.  
  
"Ah, so you're awake now, are you?" came a kindly voice.  
  
I twisted around to come face-to-face with a woman who was wearing - you  
guessed it - white.  
  
"Where am I? Who are you? How did I get here? Why-" I was interrupted  
by the friendly-looking woman.  
  
"Hush, now. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will have a talk with you in  
a bit. I'm Madame Pomphrey, Hogwarts' nurse."  
  
"Di- did you just say 'Professor DUMBLEDORE'? Madame Pomphrey? And  
HOGWARTS???" I asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes, now open up." She answered me absent-mindedly.  
  
Ignoring my protests at the foul-tasting, odd-colored liquid, she  
poured it into my mouth. When she was sure I'd swallowed it, she merely  
said, "Good night," and left.  
  
As I sank involuntarily back onto my WHITE pillow, I managed to say,  
"Dreamless Sleep Potion," before my now-heavy eyes closed and I once  
again lost consciousness.  
  
  
A/N: NOTICE HOW I ALWAYS FAINT OR SLEEP ETC. AT THE END OF A CHAPTER? I  
AM NOT DOING THAT ON PURPOSE, I SWEAR IT! *RUNS FROM CRAZED MOB* AHEM.  
WELL, HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I'M ABOUT TO TYPE UP THE NEXT CHAPTER, TOO, SO  
YOU WON'T HAVE TO WAIT LONG. AND PLEASE REVIEW! (I'LL STILL UPDATE EVEN  
IF YOU DON'T; I JUST LIKE TO KNOW THAT PEOPLE LIKE/HATE MY STORY...)  
CHEERS! 


	4. An Interesting Chat

A/N: WELL, HERE I AM AGAIN! ENJOY...  
  
  
Voldemort's New Plan  
  
Chapter 4  
  
When I woke again, I just laid there, thinking. Trying so hard to  
remember what was going on, the recent events came flooding back to me.  
  
Feeling faint once again, I consoled myself with the fact that I just  
might get to meet my soul mate while I was here.  
  
Lost in my own little world of fantasies consisting of me, Draco Malfoy,  
and a certain dorm room, I did not notice the older man come up to my  
bed and sit down in a chair near me. I did, however, jump a mile when  
he cleared his throat.  
  
"I see you are, once again, awake." He said, cheery eyes twinkling  
behind half-moon glasses. ::Spectacles:: I thought, remembering what  
the creator of this world had called them. "I hope you are up to  
explaining who you are and why you are here."  
  
"Um, yessir, Professor Dumbledore." I replied. "My name is Trini. I  
don't know how I got here. I woke up and HARRY POTTER was standing over  
me with the other members of the Tubular Trio." I blushed when he  
raised his eyebrows at this nickname. "And then realized I was at  
Hogwarts, and ... woke up here..." I trailed off, not having a lot more  
to say. ::Except...:: "Umm, also, I'm a Muggle, but I know even more  
about Hogwarts than Fred and George Weasley. See, in my world, this  
whole place, all of these people - are just in a book. A PRETEND story.  
So, I think I must have hit my head. Then obsessed as I am with this  
place, I'm dreaming all of this. Like Dorothy, in "The Wizard of Oz",  
ya know?" Seeing him stare blankly at me, I shrugged, saying, "Muggle  
story.  
  
"But, still, even though this is all a dream, it feels so REAL!" I  
pinched myself - hard - and yelped. "See?"  
  
"Trini, you are NOT dreaming." Professor Dumbledore said, his long,  
silver hair moving from side to side as he shook his head. "However,  
please continue with your story."  
  
So I did. "I know that there's a one-eyed witch statue somewhere, and  
you tap it with your wand, saying "Disendium", and it'll move. It's a  
passage that comes out in the storage room of Zonko's Joke Shop in  
Hogsmead. I know how to work the Marauder's Map. I know who everyone is,  
and which house they're from. I'm also aware of Sirius Black being  
innocent, and could name ALL of the Death Eaters in Voldemort's circle.  
Except Severus Snape. I know he's a spy." I realized I had surprised  
Dumbledore with my great expanse of knowledge, especially since he  
didn't know half of what I'd just said.  
  
::Maybe he'll believe me now...::  
  
"I've always wanted to study here. It's a pity, really, that I can't do  
magic. I would sooo love to." I said, beginning to wine.  
  
Professor Dumbledore silently handed me, handle-first, a wand. One I  
assumed was his.  
  
"Try a spell." was all he said.  
  
I looked around, deciding on a pillow on the next bed over. Pointing  
Dumbledore's wand at it, I swished and flicked, saying, "Wingardium  
Leviosa!" in such a way that would have made Hermione proud.  
  
I gasped and dropped the wand when the pillow levitated a good three  
feet above the bed. I hastily picked up the Professor's wand. Trying to  
clean invisible, non-existent dirt off of it, I accidentally sent sparks  
out of it's end. To my horror, the bedspread caught on fire. Thinking  
fast, I shouted, "Accio, water!" pointing the wand at a jug of water on  
a table several feet away. As soon as it had zoomed into my hand, I  
emptied the contents on the growing fire. It immediately went out, much  
to my great relief.  
  
Embarrassed that I had caused such a ruckus, I meekly handed Dumbledore  
his wand after muttering "Repairo" at the burnt coverlet.  
  
He raised his eyebrows, and calmly said, "I think, after you've rested  
a bit more and eaten a good meal or two, we will take you to  
Olivander's." With that, he got up and left, leaving me with some VERY  
confusing thoughts.  
  
  
A/N: WELL, WHAT DO YOU THINK? DON'T WORRY, THERE WILL BE SOME ACTION  
HERE SHORTLY. JUST WAIT UNTIL OUR CONFUSED HEROINE STARTS MEETING THE  
STUDENTS -- ESPECIALLY THE OBJECT OF HER AFFECTIONS! CHEERS! 


	5. Mr Olivander's Undergarments

DISCLAIMER: OK, NEW ONE. STILL DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, AND NEVER WILL, SADLY. BUT, I ALSO DON'T OWN CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS! YAY! I AM NOT ENTIRELY SURE I WOULD WANT THE CRUDE PERSONALITY IT WOULD TAKE TO COME UP WITH THAT BOOK... OH, WELL. ANYWAY...  
  
A/N: HELLO, MY DARLING READERS! I CHANGED THIS STORY FROM A ROMANCE TO A HUMOR, BECAUSE IT WAS CALLING TO BE TO BECOME CRAZY. DON'T WORRY, THOUGH. THERE WILL STILL BE ROMANCE. IT JUST ISN'T THE MAIN THEME! NEXT CHAPTER UP; ENJOY!  
  
Voldemort's New Plan  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Try this one, miss." We were in Olivander's Wand Shop, and Mr. Olivander had been trying to find me a wand for the past hour and twenty-three minutes. So far, we weren't having any luck.  
  
I grabbed the wand from him, gave it a wave, and ended up hurling the man across the room. "Um, not this one, either," I said, delicately - and carefully - putting the wand back in its box.  
  
Mr. Olivander stood up, brushed off his deep purple robes, and went to get another wand.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~ (This thing is new, isn't it?)  
  
Seven minutes, eighteen seconds, twelve wands, and three throws of Mr. Olivander later...  
  
Mr. Olivander was now wearing a fuscia robe with a hole in the buttox, where his boxers portraying Captain Underpants, a Muggle book, were peeking through. I had also broken two windows, cracked another, and knocked over a file cabinet.  
  
"I think we are going about this wrong, my dear... Close your eyes, clear your mind, and then imagine a wand." I complied, but hesitantly.  
  
:: Wand. Right. Oh, nope, clear the head. Go away, Draco! Did I just say that?!? Wand-wand-wand... :: I thought.  
  
Suddenly, a small something slammed into my forhead, and I jerked my eyes open. A box now lay at my feet, open. Inside was the strangest wand I had ever seen - and I'd seen a lot in the last hour and a half! It was black, eight inches long, and had no handle.  
  
I looked up questioningly at Mr. Olivander who, despite loving "tricky customers", was sighing in relief. He indicated that I should pick it up, so I did.  
  
I gave it a wave, cringing and not realizing that Mr. Olivander wasn't at all worried. Nothing happened. I slowly opened my eyes, and looked around. Mr. Olivander's robes were once again deep purple and covering his disturbing undergarments, and the windows had been fixed. The file cabinet had been righted, also.  
  
"What happened?" I asked the man as he happily jumped onto the counter and did a Victory Dance, saying, "Uh-hu-uh! Uh-hu-uh! It's my birthday! It my birthday! Oh yea-ah!"  
  
Coughing into his fist, he got down, took the box and wand from me, and said, "You've found the right wand at last, that's what happened! Right, that'll be five sickles and three knuts, please." He held out his hand expectantly. I reached into my pocket, only to find I had none.  
  
:: Oh, yeah! :: I remembered I had been wearing wizard's robes all day. :: They're so comfortable! ::  
  
This time, I reached into the purse hanging magically at my waist. I pulled out a handfull of money, and placed five silver coins and three bronze ones in his palm, then turned to go.  
  
"Thankyou for shopping at Olivander's!" the door squeaked at me as I left.  
  
:: Next stop, Madame Malkin's for some robes that fit better than these... :: I had borrowed a pair from the Lost and Found.  
  
Professor Dumbledore had said he would send someone to get me from the Leaky Cauldron at 3 o'clock, and had lent me enough wizard money to buy sufficient school supplies.  
  
:: I can't wait until I get to start classes! :: I thought excitedly.  
  
It was true, I would be traking classes with the rest of the school, but instead of joining Harry, Ron, Hermione, and, sigh, Draco, and the rest of the 5th-years, I would be learning along-side the 1st-years, and doing a sort of independent study in order to catch up with my age group.  
  
I walked into Madame Malkin's, and smiled. :: THIS is going to be fun! ::  
  
A/N: SO, WHADDAYA THINK? PERSONALLY, I LIKED THE PART WITH MR. OLIVANDER'S VICTORY DANCE, YOU? PLEASE REVIEW, AS I WOULD REALLLLY APPRECIATE IT!  
  
JUST WANNA SAY TO MY DEAREST FRIEND, CHAVI, THAT I DID NOT TAKE HER IDEA OF AN INDEPENDENT STUDY PROGRAM. ALTHOUGH HERS IS BETTER THAN MINE, I DID NOT STEAL IT!!! HOWEVER, IF YOU ENJOY READING ABOUT NEW CHARACTERS, "SWEETNESS", AND INDEPENDENT STUDY PROGRAMS, ALONG WITH VERY WELL-DEFINED PLOTS, YOU WOULD ENJOY Footprints on the Moon by Chavi !!!! CHEERS! 


	6. Neville!

A NEW DISCLAIMER...: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING ELSE YOU RECOGNIZE AS J.K.ROWLING'S! HOWEVER, I DO OWN THE STORE CLERK IN THE MADEMOISELLE MICHEAL'S STORE AND THE STORE ITSELF... I'M SO PROUD... ALSO, I OWN THE OTHER STORE IN HERE THAT YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF... YAY!  
  
A/N: HOW'S IT GOIN'? SPECIAL THANKS TO CHAVI, SARAH_ROSE_BLACK, AND CATHERINE... I LOOOOOVE YOU GUYS! ANYHOOOOO.... NEXT CHAPTER IS UP! HURRAY! IF YOU LIKE THIS YOU MAY BE INTERESTED IN "FOOTPRINTS ON THE MOON" OR "THE CHOSEN ONE AND HER CIRCLE", THOUGH NEITHER OF THESE ARE HUMOR... AH, WELL. ENJOY!  
  
Voldemort's New Plan  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Ah! Miss Trini! How delightful to meet you!" Madame Malkin shook my hand and then, seeing my surprised look, added, "Headmaster Dumbledore informed me you would be visiting, and attending Hogwarts to keep up your studies. I must say, though, that I was unaware that the Headmaster had any cousins - or ANY living relatives, for that matter! And you're so young!" Seeing I was still puzzled, and taking it entirely the wrong way, she hurriedly said, "Well, we've all got cousins, hmm? Let's get you fitted for some robes now..." And with that, she whipped out her measuring equipment, and set to work.  
  
The measuring cord whisked about, while a Quick Quotes Quill jotted down the measurements that Madame Malkin called out.  
  
Before I'd even realized she was done, a bundle of black robes had been thrust into my hands and I'd been shoved into a room to try them on. Finding which fit best, she packed several matching robes into a small box, magicked to fit them all, and charged me three galleons and eight knuts.  
  
I clutched my box of brand-new robes to my chest and exited, intent on finding a Witch's lingerie store.  
  
I spotted a shop that looked promising, and entered. I assumed that this was a WITCH'S panty store, but realized how extremely wrong I was when I ran into Neville Longbottom.  
  
"Neville? Neville Longbottom?" I gasped, not noticing he was trying to hide very incriminating undies behind him.  
  
"Um... Have we met?" He asked nervously. "And why are you in here? This is a MEN'S store." He began to look at me with a considerable amount of suspicion.  
  
I noticed, then, the underwear he was holding, and did a double-take. One pair of boxers were blue polyester, and the other was made of spandex, pink with orange polka-dots.  
  
"Here you are, sir. I found a pair in the back. I'm DREADFULLY sorry about the hold-up, but the window display didn't want to be taken down just yet," came a deep, feminine voice. A second later, a man was standing by Neville, handing the embarrassed boy a pair of black, lacy briefs.  
  
"Oh, um, it's no trouble at all, really." Neville said, flipping his hand in the air for emphasis. "Gave me time to look about a bit more."  
  
"Sooo glad I could help you, hun. If you need anything else, you be sure to let me know, alright?" With that, the clerk winked seductively at Neville, and left, hips swishing from side to side. The man looked back over his shoulder, and satisfied that Neville was watching him with growing interest, gave one last hip-swish before disappearing behind a rack of underwear.  
  
Neville realized I'd been staring at him, and turned an interesting shade of purple.  
  
I shrugged at him, waved, and left the store in a hurry, glaring at the VERY misleading window display in which hung a certain pair of black lace panties.  
  
I stepped back into Diagon Alley, and looked at the sign of the store I'd just exited. :: Yup, thought so! :: The sign read, "Mademoiselle Micheal's Lingerie Store for the Uniquely Feminine Men". :: Oh, my. Neville's gay! :: I thought with horror/amusement. :: Oh, well. ::  
  
I looked about for another store that sold undergarments, and checked the sign, just to be safe. "Valorie's Sexy Secrets", and in a smaller print below, "Lovely and Comfortable Lingerie for Women of All Sizes". :: Yay, I've found one at last! ::  
  
Sighing in relief, I entered the store and began leafing through the assorted panties.  
  
A/N: I KNOW, CRUEL OF ME TO MAKE NEVILLE GAY... BUT I COULDN'T USE ANYONE ELSE... NOT SNAPE OR DRACO, CUZ THEY HAVE SPECIAL PARTS TO PLAY LATER... ESPECIALLY DRACO... *snicker* *Wait! Draco come back, my loooove!* *runs after Draco, who is screaming in terror* *kiss-kiss* *Draco: Ahhhhh!* *Me: Yay, yay, yay! Kiss kiss!* AM I SCARING ANY OF YOU YET? SORRY... PLEASE REVIEW, AS IT MAKES ME SO MUCH MORE CONFIDENT... AND IF I'M CONFIDENT, I'LL WRITE MORE OFTEN, AND PERHAPS MAKE THESE ABOMINABLY SHORT CHAPTERS A BIT LONGER... CHEERS! 


	7. The Sorting Ceremony

A/N: HELLOOOOO, ESPECIALLY TO SARAH ROSE BLACK, WHO I AM CURRENTLY TALKING TO ON THE PHONE!!!!! UMMM... NEXT CHAPTER IS UP! ENJOY, AND PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!  
  
Voldemort's New Plan  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Ah, wonderful! You're back! Well, how was the Floo?" Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he asked, as though he already knew the answer.  
  
:: He probably does. :: I thought to myself. A bit green around the edges after traveling by Floo, my head was still reeling.  
  
"Just fine, if you like that sort of thing - which I don't." I told him, clutching the arms of the chair for support. We were in Dumbledore's office, drinking tea and eating "biscuits", as the Brits call them. Or rather, HE was drinking tea and eating biscuits. I was staring at them, feeling ill and trying to be polite about it.  
  
"Levelio!" Dumbledore said, pointing his wand at my head. At once, the world stopped spinning, and those biscuits were looking pretty good.  
  
"Thank you, sir." I said gratefully, before biting into a British cookie. My stomache answered with a growl.  
  
"Certainly. Now, to discuss your House... I believe that tonight during dinner, we will have a Sorting Ceremony just for you. How does that sound?"  
  
"Well, a bit like I'll be on the spot, but that's to be expected, so it sounds just fine to me!"  
  
"Good, good. I hope you won't mind if I tell everyone you are a visiting cousin of mine ... from America, of course, as your accent will tell everyone."  
  
"No, I don't mind ... but why do you want to do that?" I asked him, curious.  
  
His voice became grave. "My dear Trini, the only thing that could have spotted a Muggle as a witch, since your magic was so deep that not even the American school noticed, and to transport you here, then erase all memory of how that took place, would be Dark Magic. Yes, I fear that the Dark side is somehow behind all of this, and for that reason, we must keep your real identity a secret."  
  
All I could think to say (oh, original me!) was, "Oh."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
It was almost time for me to be Sorted, and I was even more nervous than before my first dance recital in 4th grade. I could hear Professor Dumbledore speaking in the Great Hall to the mass of students, explaining to them about his "visiting cousin".  
  
Professor McGonagal turned to me, jerked her head in the direction of the Great Hall, and took of at a brisk, McGonagal-like pace. I followed her, trying to keep up AND hide behind her all at once. It really wasn't working very well.  
  
Shooting me a stern look that told me she knew exactly what I was trying to do, Professor McGonagal placed the three-legged stool on the floor in front of all of the House tables, gestered for me to sit on it, and placed the Hat on my head.  
  
I knew everyone was craning to get a good look at me, and so was VERY thankful for the shadow the broad rim of the Sorting Hat cast over my blush.  
  
The Sorting Hat was currently muttering in my ear, sounding very perplexed.  
  
:: You know, Trini, you are very brave... :: It said/thought to me.  
  
:: Am I? :: I questioned it.  
  
:: Yes, and loyal, smart, AND cunning. This may take a while... :: It said, sounding a bit resigned.  
  
:: Um ... ok... :: I said, somewhat nervous.  
  
While the Hat murmered and muttered, I took a peek around the Hall. Seeing people, teachers included, were staring at me with growing interest due to the Hat taking so long. I once more hid my face under the flat's rim.  
  
:: Sigh... I think there's only one thing to be done, then. Yes, it'll have to be ... ::  
  
A/N: AHAHAHHA! CLIFFHANGER! SORRY... JUST SO MUCH FUN!!! TRALALA! CHEERS! DON'T FORGET TO PUSH THE LITTLE GREYISH-BLUISH BUTTON!!!! 


End file.
